


Elle ressemble à Lily

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Professor/Student Relationship, substitute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape a l'impression de voir Lily en Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle ressemble à Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite pour Poire Gourmande, sur fic_sur_demande. Tout est à J.K.R.

Elle ressemble à Lily, avec ses longs cheveux roux et cet air audacieux. Sa fougue, aussi, et sa manière de parler, franche et brutale.  
Seuls les yeux sont différents. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux verts, seul Harry Potter les a.  
Lorsqu’il la caresse, tantôt avec tendresse, tantôt avec brutalité, il la sent frissonner de ton son être, comme il aurait voulu que Lily le fasse, jadis.  
Mais ce n’est pas Lily. C’est juste Ginny.  
Même leurs deux prénoms se ressemblent, pense-t-il tandis qu’il dévore avidement la petite bouche rouge de l’adolescente. Elles ont tant en commun.  
Pourtant, la seule et unique fille des Weasley lui donne plus que ce que son ancien amour lui a jamais accordé. Son corps, pour commencer.  
Tandis que Severus la pénètre brutalement, elle se déhanche, gémit. Qui aurait cru qu’ils en seraient arrivés là ? A se posséder ainsi, à la sauvette, dans les cachots déserts ?  
Tout avait pourtant commencé comme un jeu.  
« Je vous aime, lui avait déclaré la jeune rousse, le visage écarlate. Je veux coucher avec vous, avait-elle ajouté, les mots crus, le regard voilé bien que déterminé.  
-Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas, avait balbutié en réponse le professeur. Vous êtes mon élève.  
-Peu importe. »  
Toutefois, il n’avait pas cédé, oh, non. Pas au début.  
Mais elle l’avait harcelé, s’attardait auprès de lui après l’heure, faisait le pitre dans son cours afin d’être collée en sa compagnie, lui effleurait à dessein la main, aguicheuse et coquine.  
Il avait résisté.  
Jusqu’à ce jour, ce maudit jour où il avait enfin remarqué ce qui aurait dû lui crever les yeux depuis le début.  
La cruelle ressemblance de sa Némésis et de son amour perdu.  
Alors, toute résistance était devenue futile. Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille qui se balançent sur ses épaules, ce sont ceux de Lily, et Lily aussi dans la voix, Lily dans le ton, Lily, Lily, Lily.  
Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit elle dans ses bras, en ce moment précis, et pas l’autre, non, ne pars pas, je t’en supplie, reste avec moi, ne t’en vas pas. Ne meurs pas.  
Comme dans un rêve, désespéré, il s’accroche de toutes ses forces à ce corps fragile, le couvre de baisers, le vénère comme une déité. Ginevra, terrifiée par tant de tendresse, ne pipe mot.  
Elle lui ressemble, oui. Mais elle ne sera jamais Lily.  
Car Lily l’aurait giflé depuis longtemps. Et serait partie.


End file.
